Banishing the Nightmares
by Offcentercompass
Summary: Mature content SwanQueen. Regina wakes in the night, Emma wakes shortly after. Whatever will they do with themselves? If you have read any of my other stories I'm sure you have a pretty good idea.


This is a brain worm that I couldn't shake.

Nothing special, just some vague plot before I wrote some mature content.

Established SwanQueen relationship and the mature content contains a magic cock, if that isn't for you please stop reading.

Short one-shot. Reviews are very welcome.

* * *

Regina woke. It was still dark outside but the pressure on her bladder wouldn't be ignored. She tutted to herself, she was getting older. It was at times like this she missed her curse, at least then she hadn't had to worry about grey hairs, weight gain or any indication she was getting old.

She knew she didn't really mean that because without her curse breaking she wouldn't have the blonde, who was currently hogging most of the bed, in her life. And she wanted that. The woman was annoying, stubborn, Snow White's spawn, and yet Regina loved her so very deeply.

She got out of bed quietly, she didn't want to wake the sleeping princess and crossed the room to the en-suite. She was naked and noticed the nip to the air as her nipples hardened. She decide to look for the duvet when she returned to bed, it had been kicked away during the earlier love making but now she would enjoy snuggling into its warmth.

She relieved herself quickly, thinking about getting back into bed with her lover was motivation enough to have her hurry. Between focusing on the task of washing her hands and trying to devise a plan on how to snuggle into the spread-eagled Sheriff she was a little distracted. It was when she was exiting the bathroom and stood in the doorway that she looked up and saw the most tantalising sight.

From this angle the blonde looked divine. She was naked on the bed, her bare back on display and her face turned towards the brunette, she was gently snoring. Regina watched the rise and fall of her chest, her closed eyes and relaxed face. But it was her lower body that had Regina transfixed, her long legs were akimbo, one straight, and the other bent up, the spread of them displaying Emma's beautiful pussy.

And the brunette leaned against the door frame to her bathroom and licked her gorgeously plump lips. Emma shifted slightly in her sleep, possibly beginning to feel the cold nip in the air but still her naked ass and the treasure hidden below it were open for Regina's viewing pleasure.

The older woman felt her mouth go dry as she had an idea. She had muttered the incantation before she thought better of it and felt her body transform. She looked down and was pleased with her handiwork, a seven inch penis stood proudly to attention between her legs. She grasped it and had to bite back a moan at how good it felt. She could almost fist her hand round the width which she decided would fit inside Emma nicely.

She stroked herself for a few minutes, each pull arousing her more. Her nipples began to strain and this time it had nothing to do with the cooler air. She seemed to have tunnel vision, her eyes fastened to Emma's lower lips as she thought about kneeling between her legs and rubbing her hardness through the folds, getting the blonde nice and wet before sinking into her and hearing her moan of satisfaction at having Regina's cock sunk into her to the hilt.

The brunette was getting lost in her imagination, in the feeling she was creating with her hand and how good it would be sheathed inside Emma's tightness and missed that the woman in question had shifted again and her expression was now creased.

It was only when Emma let out a moan of distress, rather than the pleasurable sound Regina had been envisioning that she snapped out of her dream-like thoughts. Immediately she saw Emma's pinched face, and knew she was having a nightmare. In a few quick strides she had crossed to the other side of the bed, waving her hand over the magic cock to vanish it. Now wasn't the time for that, she needed to be calm and sensible and wake Emma up.

The younger woman whimpered in her sleep, a grimace of pain on her face.

As Regina went to reach out to her lover she could make out the words, "Don't, you're hurting me." it made Regina's blood boil because she knew most of Emma's nightmares were really memories, ones she had buried and hadn't properly dealt with. If the brunette could get her hands on any of the scum that haunted Emma's dreams she would, and she would use her magic to hurt them like they had hurt the blonde.

Yes she was being better, she had promised Henry she wouldn't use magic like that, but she still had a vengeful side, but more than that, she had a protective side for her love. Thankfully it was a moot point, she was never going to find these people, and she knew a lot of it were from foster parents when Emma was much younger. They were likely dead, if there was any kind of justice in the world their abusive, drinking and drug taking lifestyles should have killed them long before now.

She sat next to the blonde and gently shook her until her eyes opened blearily and looked at her.

"Hey Babe." Emma ground out, her voice gravelly from sleep.

"Hey." Regina answered, her face filled with concern as Emma's scrunched up in confusion.

"Did I have a nightmare?" The blonde asked and the brunette nodded.

"I don't remember." the younger woman said and Regina was glad for that. "I can feel my heart rate is up and I have a feeling of dread sitting in my stomach, but there are no details."

Regina leaned over, brushing hair back from Emma's face, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Regina, why do you smell of magic?" Emma asked as the brunette pulled away.

Honesty had become a key feature of their relationship, even when it was awkward like this. "I had to go to the bathroom," Regina began, "And when I came out you were laying there looking so fetching with your legs spread that I got lost in my own fantasy."

Regina looked down at the younger woman, who was beautiful. Her expansive pale skin, tangled blonde locks, and toned and muscled body were a sight to behold and the brunette was thankful that it was only her bed, only her eyes, that got to see the blonde like this. Her brow was a little furrowed still and the brunette continued, "I gave myself an erection that I intended to take you with. And I have to admit, it was impressive."

Emma snorted at that, The Queen still thought a lot of herself.

"Anyway," Regina mock glared at the younger woman, "When I realised you were in distress I magicked it away and came to wake you. After a nightmare the last thing you needed was to be greeted with that poking in your face."

Emma smiled at her as she flipped her body over so she could see and feel the older woman with ease. Laying on her back she squeezed her legs together and could feel the tenderness of her clit. They had had quite a workout session earlier, both of them insatiable and she could feel it in her muscles. She did a quick assessment, was she too sore for another bout? No, it wasn't sore, just a delicious reminder she had been pushed and satisfied and if Regina wanted to take her with a cock that would be fine. She probably couldn't handle too much direct stimulation on her clit, but if Regina was pumping into her she could probably touch herself and her own touch wouldn't be too rough or too much.

Arousal began to spark in her, filling her veins and making her smirk at the older woman. It banished the feeling in her stomach that something bad was on the way and replaced it with a yearning pull.

"Actually," Emma told the brunette, stroking her fingers up the brunette's tan arm, tracing circles with a delicate caress, "Being greeted with that poking in my face wouldn't have been the worst idea."

"Really?" The brunette asked, seeing desire flood into the eyes looking at her.

"Yeah, getting _royally_ fucked sounds like a great way to banish all the bad thoughts and feelings." Emma's emphasis had Regina sucking in a sharp breath. Being referred to as The Queen by Emma did funny things to her. Snow still spat the title at her if they were arguing, Henry had used it to call her Evil. The townsfolk called her it behind her back. But when Emma used it, it dripped with desire and the blonde always made it sound reverent, like she was happy to fall to her knees and serve. Often after uttering it, she did just that and Regina knew she had found something special and to be cherished.

Her eyes darkened with lust as she understood Emma wanted this too. And her arousal was still pooled between her thighs from her earlier attention to the phallus. As Emma put a hand on her mid-thigh and began stroking her with the same gentle and enticing touch she had on her arm she spread her legs a little, giving the woman the chance to touch her in other places if she wanted.

"Fuck Regina, you're already wet." Emma remarked, "And you smell exquisite." But she kept teasing, her touch never leaving the piece of thigh she was mapping with her fingers.

"You're sure you want this?" Regina breathed out, looking into the younger woman's eyes. The older woman wouldn't mind if the penis didn't come back, she would happily enjoy Emma's ministrations on her womanly assets, it had been a whim earlier and nothing more. Emma was more than capable of making her climax like this, they were both already aroused and Emma's pupils were dilated and her breathing slightly more laboured. They could just continue to touch and tease, taste and bring each other to completion like this.

Emma nodded, she licked her lips and cupped her own breast. "See?" She indicated a rock hard nipple before swiping her own thumb across the tip and dragging in a shaky breath. "Mmm." She hummed, "I want you to fuck me."

Regina felt more arousal pool between her legs as she clenched at the words. She wasted no further time as she quickly said the incantation for the spell and the cock returned to its throbbing position between her legs.

Immediately the blonde reached out and grasped it, moving her hand up and down the shaft as Regina moaned at the contact and the feeling flooding through her from it. Her eyes became dark with desire, but she wanted to be able to feel Emma too, to touch her and the position wasn't ideal.

So the brunette stood, breaking their contact and watched Emma pout before she turned and crawled onto the bed on her hands and knees. Both women shifted on the bed until they were in a comfortable position, Regina with her knees either side of Emma's hips.

As they finally settled Regina ended up laying on top as Emma shimmied until they were lined up, hip to hip, breast to breast, heated skin pressing together. The brunette was nestled between pale thighs, her rigid member resting against the blonde's stomach. She leaned down into a kiss, parting the younger woman's lips with her tongue, coaxing the blonde to reciprocate. It was gentle to begin with, exploring as tongues batted together, but as the kiss deepened and Regina began rocking her hips and began to stimulate her erection against Emma's stomach the kiss gained in intensity.

Emma threaded her hands into the brunette's hair, one clasping her close by her neck so she could have some control in the kiss, the other moved to trace the tan skin covering the older woman's spine. Emma smoothed her hand down Regina's back, cupped her shapely ass and then ran her fingertips back up again. Each woman was passionately plundering with her mouth, tasting, deepening it until it became frenzied, tongues dancing, nipples connecting and rubbing together with the way Regina was rocking and Emma tore her lips away to moan her pleasure, long and low into the side of the brunette's neck.

Emma pulled back slightly so she could nip at the brunette's pulse point and then urged the older women up until she was holding her weight off of Emma's body. The blonde shifted slightly down the bed until she could get a good and solid grasp on Regina's member with her hands, using one to pull on the erection, enjoying the heated flesh in her hand and the moan it brought out from between the brunette's sensual lips.

Emma used her other hand to palm a breast, pinching the nipple as she lifted her head and engulfed the opposite breast with her mouth. She bit at the erect nipple that was pushing demandingly against her tongue before suckling, enjoying the sounds falling from the plump lips that the attention generated. Emma felt her own arousal between her legs, she was wet and ready, but she waited, enjoying the way her lover was breathily praising her name as she feasted on the breast and scraped it with her teeth.

Emma smiled to herself when she felt Regina beginning to rock her hips to increase the friction and speed. Then suddenly the older woman was trying to pull away.

"Emma you need to stop." Regina gasped as she realised that if Emma continued at this pace, twisting her wrist and stimulating her with her ministrations she would soon orgasm, spilling over her lover's stomach and not inside her like they both wanted.

This had started because she wanted to re-assure Emma, to show her she was loved after experiencing a bad dream. And it had now become about her individual pleasure. This beckoning release would be solely about her and she wasn't the selfish Queen or Mayor anymore. And although she wouldn't leave Emma unsatisfied, she feel right about them coming separately right now.

She knew that even if she buried herself in her lover now it might be painfully short lived so she knew she needed to work Emma up and get her closer to her own orgasm. She intended to pull away and use her mouth on her blonde beauty until she was equally aroused and then she could plunge into the slick sweetness and roll her hips until they both came in a combined shaking of limbs.

As she tried to pull away the blonde bit down on her breast and squeezed her cock hard, the message clear, even as she moaned at the pleasurable pressure Emma's hands and mouth were bringing her.

"Emma" she tried again, "I won't last much longer."

The blonde just tongued her nipple harder and stroked harder, faster, moving the skin over the ridges of muscle, her thumb rubbing and pressing the tip of the cock.

"Emma..." she tried a final time, but all she got was a softly shaking head against her breast and a noise that sounded a lot like a muffled moan of encouragement, and she felt the tension begin to coil in her belly and she knew she was far from being saved. Emma was enjoying herself and going to make her come, and Regina did the only thing she could. She accepted it and enjoyed the stimulation too.

It didn't take long after that. As Emma felt the cock swell and Regina's breathing accelerate she didn't need to hear the woman tell her in a gasping exhale, "I'm coming, oh god, yes, yes."

She moved lightening quick down the mattress to take the woman's hardness into her mouth so she could swallow down her orgasm and her juices.

Regina felt the warmth encase her and greedily thrust herself into Emma's mouth. The brunette's hips were jerking without rhythm now, driving into Emma's face, who was eagerly sucking, her lips sealed tight around the penis. As the brunette woman moaned long and low she went tense just before she released her cum into Emma's waiting mouth. Emma swallowed it down gratefully, then used her tongue, swirling over the head of the cock to make sure she caught all of the liquid before she pulled away, kissing the tip. She heard slight whimpering at the way her tongue stimulated the highly sensitive flesh and smiled a smug little thing on her pale lips.

Regina's arms had given out as the wave of pleasure had washed through her and she now rested on her side, her breathing heavy and erratic. She reached out a hand and grasped the blonde's face, pulling her up and into a kiss before she murmured into the blonde's ear, "That was amazing Darling, give me a moment and then I'll give you the fucking you deserve."

Emma just held her tight, feeling her heartbeat hammering, then begin to slow as the brunette regulated her breathing and calmed herself. Emma dropped kisses into the woman's hair, loving the vanilla scent, and how close they were and how natural and domestic it felt to cuddle in the middle of the night after giving her love pleasure.

She hadn't done this with anyone else, not really. The times with Neal had been in the back seat of the car, or flea riddled motels when they had scrounged up enough cash and thought they deserved a treat and hot shower. More often than not, even that hadn't worked because the motels really were crappy. So cold showers and passable sex where Neal often fell asleep straight after was all she had as a frame of reference. And because she had been young and never in any other relationship, she thought she had been happy with Neal. This was so much better. Not just because the bed was comfortable or the sex rocked her every single time, but because in comparison she felt so much more for the woman in her arms. And before, when she was a teenager, she had settled, had thought a dirty night in a motel was the best she could hope for. It was all Neal was offering, and in her inexperience she had gratefully grabbed it. She should have realised that his dreams and aspirations, fuelled by his desire to stay hidden, were never going to grow to anything more. They were sub-standard, just like his love turned out to be as he abandoned her.

And she had spent a long time believing she wasn't worth anything more than that. She had avoided forming relationships, even close friendships because she didn't want to be hurt again. Letting people in, caring about them, just caused more heartache when they left.

Now she was older and had found some confidence and self-belief. She had found a life with meaning and she had found first a friend in the brunette, before they had become lovers. And the older woman made her believe she deserved better than a flea-bag motel, more than just passable sex. Emma felt it in the way the older woman held her, like she was precious. Or the touches, simple things like hand holding or a quick peck on the lips when she left the house in the morning. Tiny gestures, but they reminded Emma she was loved in the simplicity and regularity. And if Emma was in any doubt about how the brunette felt, then she only needed to connect and look into the brunette's eyes. She looked at her often in a predatory way, hungrily, appraising her outfit and smirking at the thought of what kissable skin resided underneath. But equally often the look would be soft, filled with amazement that the blonde had chosen to stay and stand by her side. And every look, every glance, held love which Emma felt resonant inside her. And she would smile and blush and wonder how she had got so lucky.

Emma felt a pinch at her nipple as she felt teeth skim her jaw.

"Where did you go, My Love?" Regina asked.

"Just thinking how lucky I am, to have my arms full of beautiful woman, who loves me as strongly as you do."

"As am I." confirmed the brunette kissing her soundly on the lips. "Can I make you come now?"

"God yes." Emma told her as Regina moved above her and Emma opened her legs, allowing the brunette to slip between them before she rolled her hips and the erection sank fully into the younger woman.

They both sighed in satisfaction, Emma loving the feeling of being filled and Regina feeling the way the blonde's walls sheathed round her. As she withdrew to the tip before plunging back in she watched the blonde features, the lustful pleasure in her eyes.

Regina, while loving using an enchanted phallus, knew a female lover rarely came from just that stimulation. She also knew she would have her hands full supporting her weight or grasping the blonde's hips to drive into her hard. So being aware that her lover would probably need more stimulation than just the pounding of the cock into her she breathed out, "Emma, touch yourself, let me see you play with your breasts."

And the blonde obliged, taking a breast in each hand and teasing the tip, tugging on the nipples as she licked her lips and panted her enthusiasm as the older woman rocked a little faster each time.

"Oh yes Emma, you feel so good wrapped round me."

"Oh fuck, harder please Regina. Fuck me harder."

Regina had never taken orders well when she was The Queen, in fact anything that she deemed anything more than a suggestion or request usually ended with her hand being plunged into someone's chest, but the woman in bed with her lover wasn't The Queen. She had long been banished, leaving behind a delicate and damaged woman, who desperately wanted to love and be loved in return. And it was with love that she just hummed her agreement and then went about immediately satisfying the blonde's order on how to fuck her.

So Regina pulled out and knelt back, so she could spread the blonde's thighs widely apart and bearing down she slipped back in, delving deeper. She used the hold on Emma's thighs to slam into the blonde, there would probably be bruises but Emma was lost in her pleasure as Regina repeatedly thrust into her, the cock buried deep before slipping almost all the way out, rubbing her inner walls sensuously with each stroke and arousing Regina as the pressure and friction built steadily for her too.

"Regina, I need more." Emma panted breathily and the older woman quirked an eyebrow.

"Please My Queen, am I allowed to touch my clit?" The voice was low and needy, smouldering with sexual desire.

And Regina smiled, something honest and true. Because Emma might give orders but she also knew how to beg and give up control to the brunette. Theirs was a full relationship, where there was give and take and it showed even in the simple things. And Regina rejoiced inside each time, as she had never thought during her darkest years when she was alone and angry, that this kind of loving would be possible. But it was, and she could never deny Emma when she asked in a sexually charged gasp, so she nodded before finding the words.

"Umm... Oh yes Darling." She had to lick her lips to get the words out, Emma's eyes dropping from looking into her eyes to following the path of the tongue, before snapping back up and obeying her Queen.

Emma's hands moved away from her breasts and snaked down her body, reaching the apex of her thighs. Regina tore her eyes away from the blonde's face to watch the way Emma began to touch herself, spreading her lower lips to reveal more of herself. At the first touch of her finger over her most sensitive area Emma moaned and Regina felt her mouth get even drier. As Emma began to touch herself in earnest she had to force her eyes away from the erotic scene. Seeing her penis sliding into her love was a turn on, add the pale stroking fingers and Regina found another gear as she began to hammer even harder and faster into the woman below her.

Flicking her eyes back to Emma's face she saw that the blonde was struggling to keep her eyes open. Her pleasure was painted clearly on her face, her skin flushed with arousal and the pupils Regina could see where blown wide, almost inky black with want. The blonde kept closing her eyelids and sighing as she hit her clit just right and Regina felt her heart clench with the beauty of it.

She was beginning to perspire with her efforts, her heart rate jumping as she worked hard at drilling into Emma at a steady pace, and her breathing was becoming erratic. She knew she was close and she knew from the way Emma was writhing beneath her, she was close too. The blonde had the fingers of one hand holding herself open as the fingers of the other hand danced against the slick hooded nub. The blonde had started with a slower tempo, but as she became more excited, her fingers had begun to move at a faster pace, dipping down to capture more of her own juices to act as a lubricant to aid her endeavour. Now her hand was moving in a frenzy, she had three fingers pushing against her softness and she was mewling her pleasure.

As Emma reached the edge first, throwing her head back, her body arching and a breathy exhale of "Regina!" the brunette only had to thrust a few more times, helping to prolong the blonde's release before she was caught up in her own waves of orgasm. She leaned forward, her arms either side of the blonde's face as she looked down into Emma's serene expression.

"Let go." Breathless from her own climax Emma was only able to whisper, but she brought a hand up to cup the brunette's cheek and the look they shared was infused with all the love and care that existed between them. All the brunette could manage was a grunted effort of "Em-ma!" before she stilled her hips on a rather forceful thrust, spilling out hotly into the woman below her. She was buried to the hilt, spurting her release as her body rode out the pleasure, rippling through her muscles and causing her to collapse in a sweat slicked tangle onto the blonde.

Soft kisses to her face and neck made her open her eyes and lift her head. She smiled gently at her love and brought their lips together for a sweet kiss.

"I'd wish for nightmares more often, if you promise to make me forget like that." The blonde quipped as Regina gently withdrew her length from inside the blonde and rolled onto her side.

"No you wouldn't." Regina scolded, "And despite the sex being wonderful, I don't wish for it either, I never want you to suffer or be hurt, even if it is from a nightmare."

"You'll always wake me and protect me." Emma said it with such conviction and Regina had to suck in a breath. She felt a lump form in her throat and tears sting her eyes. She ducked her head, embarrassed that such simple words could undo her.

Emma placed fingers under her chin and tilted her face so they were looking at each other.

"Always." Was all the brunette could manage.

Emma smiled radiantly at her, kissed away the wetness around her eyes and then wrapped her up in her arms. She held the brunette tight, underlining the trust between them, and the love. And Regina sighed into the embrace, knowing this was what she had been always been searching for and feeling so glad she had finally found it.


End file.
